Behind the Scenes! Endless Edition
“Behind the Scenes! Endless Edition!” is the tenth episode of “Endless Possible Shorts” which was released on June 23 2019. Script We cut to Endless waking up Endless: Ok let do my usual routine ok why did I say that eh I say strange things anyways now to said things Endless go to the bathroom Endless: Ok What was I doing here again oh right Endless leaves a grenade on the floor and walk out of the bathroom and closes said bathroom door Izuru: Hi Endless Endless: Hi Izuru What’s up Izuru: A hate mail was sent from Douchey not finishing Chapter 33 Endless: Just put it with the rest Izuru: If it was just that I wouldn’t even bring it up with you but it has a nuke in it counting down Endless: So did it explode Izuru: If it did Then why would this place still be around Endless: Touchè Izuru: But we just have 15 minutes left to disarm it Endless: Ok let do this Both go into the room containing the Nuke as funky jazz start to play in the background and a montage happened Endless bring out pliers and cut a wire and in the background we see Izuru try to stop him,another is with Izuru trying to make sense of a Code on the side while Endless is looking at a 3D picture,the next one have Izuru have Izuru using a sword on it and failed to stop the bomb and Endless facepalms, And Finally Endless looking at a Rubix Cube with wires attached to it with Izuru looking at the bomb Izuru: Um Endless we have 15 seconds left Endless: Shit just cutting all of them We cut outside and we hear an explosion before both go outside with soot on them Izuru: Great Endless: Good thing with bomb proof that room mostly Izuru: Yeah Endless: Going to my job Endless leave to go to the SML Wiki Headquarters And See it close Endless: Right no one is awake goddamnit oh well time for my hobbies We cut to The Creator Creator: Why is the camera on me Endless: Hi Creator: What?! You again alright you been here since October 9th well technically not since that was time travel Endless: I got from E Gadd Creator: Nevertheless! You been here each day taking control SFU Stories Endless: Well in my defense I don’t go power hungry win my power Creator: Is that supposed to be insult Endless: More direct at Murder Man Maybe a slight salty from that on you and To-Bias Tobias: Stop calling me that! Endless: What it’s fun Creator: How you even get here without any teleportation Endless: Meta Immortality or in a few cases you can say Absolute Immortality Creator: And I don’t see how that let you here Endless: Nevermind Remember Schördinger Cat That describes my existence Tobias: What? Creator: Same What is that Endless: I have no clue on that Endless leave the room and disappear Creator: Ok so I am going to do my usual thing which will be unknown since I rarely on screen Tobias: Same We see Endless back and walking to the Headquarters to see it open and almost enters it but multiple people coming out of it RH: Vandel Buster Part 2 Chapter 21 was good right. Culdee: Yeah the twist was great Mariofan: Not as great as the on in Chapter 19 Culdee: Also how was Child Play Part 3 RH: Awesome! Mariofan: This is fun They leave and the wikia puts up a sign “open but actually not” Endless: Seriously! Just gonna have to see the rerun of the chapter A time card saying “30 minutes later” Endless: What It been a second the time card was a LIE! Timecard: No it wasn’t! Endless: YES IT IS! We zoom out to Tari and Meggy Meggy: Is he going insane he talking about something that didn’t happened and to no one Tari: So an Internet comment Meggy: Still. Tari: Probably Endless: It didn’t happen they changed it ok Timecard: Know What Screw this The Timecard is heard driving away Endless: Ugh time to my other hobby after watching an old episode of a show and... Endless is in his apartment and the TV on Endless: Time to watch “Pluto Punges And Dick Hydra Show” From 1952-56 Finale Dick Hydra: We need to stop the scientist! Pluto Punges: Sorry While we need to just stop him from taking control over the universe but if we just use the cancer cure it helps trillions to quadrillions of lifeforms! Dick Hydra: I doing this by myself! Pluto Plunges: Well Screw you Dick! Both leave and rush at the scientist and with Dick Hydra grabbing the cure and about use heat vision on it but Pluto sucker Punch Dick Hydra and took the cure and the Doctor uses his laser gun and shoot at them with the cheapest of all effects but both roll out of the way and said both continued to that Dick Hydra: We need to end it Pluto Punges: Than I will! Pluto punch’s Dick in the gut and grabbed the cure and Than the Doctor and bring out a knife Dick Hydra: If someone kill him than it be me! Dick Hydra uses his heat vision with a cheap effects and Pluto throw the Doctor at it and the laser killed him Pluto Punges: Screw! You! Dick Hydra: Than go away than Dick Hydra make a quick move and throw a rock at it and destroy the cure Pluto Punges: That It I’M NOT COMING BACK! Pluto Punges take the spaceship and quickly flies away with a cheap effect ”The End” Endless look at the camera Endless: And why it was canceled the Creator and Company had an argument throughout the show since day one of pre production and The Creator was able to get the rights to Dick Hydra while the company kept Pluto Punges there you go now to my main hobby Announcer: Endless enter montage mode Endless: Thank you announcer Endless is throughout Pensacola with a notepad,camera, And a disguise for each photo with him stalking people such as Sonic,Sunny,Red Yoshi,Blue Yoshi,Sanic,Luigi .EXE,Proto RH,Robo RH’s,Shadow,Tails,Mario,Luigi Grave,SMG4,SMG4 Luigi,Meggy,Tari,Tour,Article 13,PewdiePie,T Series,Jesse,Petra,Axel,Axel (MSM),Yang,Ruby,James,Axel,Pluto Punges Actor,Pikahu,Detective Pikachu,Marie,Callie,Darth Vader,Palpatine,DarthSaiyan8697,RH390110478,CuldeeFell13,Rosalina,Jeffy with him holding an axe in a similar shape to a scythe,Azaz,Guest,Matt,Matt (Last Guest),Rose,Zara,Shadowhawk,Vandel Buster,Masked Menace,Past Saiko,Saiko,Past Buckaroo,Buckaroo,Invotisis,Moony,Inverted Endless,Inverted Culdee,Inverted Meggy,Inverted Tari,Other Inverted People,Toad,SMG4 Mario,Other Mario’s in the Council Of Mario’s,Maguro,Magolor,Dark Coco,Thanks,Captain America,AsphaltianOof,Crystal,Fellet,Bendy,Cuphead,Mugman,Frida,Cyan Yoshi,Joshua,PJ Berri, And So So So SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO ON (in fact he stalked everyone in Pensacola even me! I’m scared) Endless: Shut Up But you are true the only time I don’t do is find spoilers for Council of Mario’s even with me finding out where they are talking Announcer: What?! Endless: Yeah however I just realize it wasn’t worth it and just gave up on it Announcer: How you found out Endless: A lead and an error from a person now time to do check my notes Ok Murder Man And Co are planning a heist on Masked Menace Airship And Three hours later Endless: Ok to stop my And from earlier it been a second not three hours Announcer: Sorry Endless: … Announcer: What Suddenly we hear what Endless was saying at a fast pace that it became an intangible sentence Endless: Now Let See still closed bored eh time for what the hell Superhero time Let See Endless open a cave with his DNA from his fingers,head,E,,butt,eyes,hands,back,feet,knees,saying “Wacky Warehouse Waging Wall Warp War” twenty times and it opens and he goes down and when he lands we see a PS4 Controller mask,Banana costume,Darth Vader Duck Shoes That says no with each step,a Asuar gloves with a faded marker saying from Mariofan, And a Salmon Sai (The one from TMNT) Endless: Now! We see Endless running into Veggie Corp and it’s window Onion Cream: What The! Endless (Sounding like a broken Radio not as an idiom or whatever like an actually one and incredibly slurs his words): You shall fail Onion Cream Onion Cream: Ok did someone drug my Mountain Dew We cut outside the building and hear screams of Bloody Mary,stabbing,No’s and not just from the Darth Vader shoes, and glass breaking and an explosion than Endless leaves and go back to his apartment and put away the weird as ass costume in different group such as costumes,Masks,Weapons, And other stuff Endless: There we go and… Endless appear at the wiki which is open Endless: Omnipresent you are weird while useful Endless enter the room Culdee: New In-FUNNY-Ity War Chapter Endless: Yes! Mariofan: Hi Endless how you doing Endless: SWELL! RH: Also Heard the news that oh what wrong person Endless: Is it (Wait can’t let him know he get suspicious of my activity) Huh I have no idea Strange (Hope that worked) RH: Ok Mariofan: Also a teaser for a future project will be before the project and here it is now Endless: Ok let's see it! This is gonna be enjoyable A hour later People leave the wikia Endless: That was fun They all leave and Endless go back into his house and turns on the TV Goodman: Breaking News! M’kay a person with a PS4 Mask,Banana Costume,having Asuar gloves, and a salmon Sai and I know that fucking sounds ridiculous but at this point nothing ridiculous to me back on topic ahem the person attacked the trolls and broke the glass and extremely injured the troll doctor say they might be wheelchair bound for the rest of their lives with Onion Cream possibly being forever in a body cast Endless: Ok let each person reaction Endless disappear and appear behind Tari,Firestar,Ice Man, and Meggy watching the news Tari: WOW That Strange Firestar: Yeah not to mention a week before a person wearing a retarded Horus mask, 60’s Batman Sweater, Superman Cape,Mega Man Arm Cannon,Mario overalls, And a Ice Knife Killed Screwball attempting to kill a lady after a hold up with a police officer Ice Man: It sound like something from the 40’s Meggy: How So Ice Man: I think the golden age started at the time and it was pre crisis stories where Superman could create a small rainbow clone out of his fingers I wouldn’t be shock if that were the case cause I might remember it wrong Meggy: Oh… Endless disappear to Mariofan house Mariofan: Wait a Asuar Glove didn’t I give that to holy crap did Endless: (Oh Shit need to think of something ahaha) Endless bring out a phone and quickly types multiple questions to RH Character Q&A Mariofan: Huh Mariofan see the questions Mariofan: Kidding me! How many times do I have to teach this lesson to you Endless Endless disappear to his house Endless: Phew close call now Endless go to near the center of the earth and enter it and see a map with on top of it with Tari on it with a rep beep where she is than Endless flicks to Meggy to Mariofan and so on like about everyone in Pensacola Endless: Ok getting tired time to go to sleep Endless goes back to his room and enter his bathroom Izuru: Endless how was your day Endless: Slightly different but a few normal things to not question it Izuru: Ok see you in the mourning Endless: You two Izuru Close the door and heard listening to an Episode of Pokémon as Endless goes to sleep and the episode ends there Trivia * This is a Behind a Scenes Episode was “inspired” by RH’s one Category:Endless Possible Shorts Category:Stories by Endlesspossibilities 2006 Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Izuru Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Sonic Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Onion Cream Episodes Category:Announcer Episodes Category:Timecard Episodes Category:DarthSaiyan8697 Episodes Category:Red Yoshi Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Blue Yoshi Episodes Category:Cyan Yoshi Episodes Category:Joshua Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:Dick Hydra Episodes Category:Pluto Punges Episodes Category:Crystal Episodes Category:Fellet Episodes Category:T-Series Episodes Category:PewDiePie Episodes Category:SMG4 Episodes Category:Sanic Episodes Category:Proto RH Episodes Category:Luigi.EXE Episodes Category:Thanos Episodes Category:Shadow Episodes Category:Tails Episodes Category:Zara Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Jesse Episodes Category:Axel Episodes Category:Ruby Episodes Category:James Episodes Category:Yang Episodes Category:Matt (TLG) Episodes Category:Matt Major Episodes Category:Tour the Dragonfly Episodes